Band of Color Part 1
by Shadic Fusion
Summary: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles start their new band class and then meet a group of 3 girls and the guys decide to form their own band. Will the girls be good enough to fit in with them? SonAmy, Tailream, and Knuxouge, Shadaze and SilverxOC
1. Chapter 1: Team Sonic

Band of color Part 1

Chapter 1: Team Sonic

It was a normal day at Station Square high school and our heroes were getting ready for their first band class of the semester.

"Hey Sonic, you think we'll fit in" Tails asked as Sonic looked at Knuckles.

"Tails, I can't personally say yes but I also can't say no. We'll just do what we always do and go from there." Sonic said as they walked to the band room.

They enter the band room with calm and confident faces and start setting up their instruments.

Sonic plays a silver trumpet, Tails plays an electric guitar and Knuckles plays drums.

Their band teacher then comes in to greet them all.

"Hello class, I'm Vector and I will be your conductor for this semester." Vector said as he looked around for everyone on his list.

"Talk about a cool guy." Knuckles whispered to Sonic.

"Yea." Sonic said laughing a little.

5 minutes later, they start playing as one band, and sound really bad but what can ya expect?

After the class, Sonic starts packing up his trumpet when he notices a pink hedgehog talking with a few other people.

Tails and Knuckles just look at him with question looks on their faces.

Sonic then finishes packing up his trumpet and the guys then head out to chill.

At lunch, Tails wanted to question what happened during band but didn't say anything.

"So you guys wanna come to my place this weekend?" Knuckles asked.

"Yea sure." Sonic and Tails said.

"Cool, I gotta get going so I'll see you guys around." Knuckles said as he went to his next class.

"Guess I better get going too." Sonic said looking at the time.

"Alright, see ya later Sonic." Tails said as Sonic ran to his next class.

When Sonic had left, Tails was heading out when a glimpse of white and orange had caught his eye.

He turns around to see a white and orange rabbit struggling to get her stuff for her next class.

Tails goes over to see if he can help her out.

"Hey, you need some help?" Tails asked.

"Yes please, I can't fit my binders in my bag." The rabbit said.

Tails then thinks of how to get them to fit.

He takes them all out and puts them in a cube like structure and they just slide in perfectly.

"There we go." Tails said smiling.

"Thank you very much." The rabbit said as she left.

"By the way, I'm Tails." Tails said blushing a little not noticing it.

"I'm Cream." Cream said as she waved bye to her new friend Tails.

Tails then notices he's blushing and shakes his head a few times to hide it.

He then heads off to his next class.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Team Rose

Chapter 2: Team Rose

In band class (Before Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles showed up) Amy was talking with her best friends Cream and Rouge.

"What do you think the new students are gonna be like?" Rouge wondered.

"Dunno, but hope they're friendly." Cream said as they came in.

Amy was just speechless when Sonic stepped in the door.

Amy thought Sonic was the best guy she had ever seen.

Cream then shakes her hand in front of Amy's face.

"You good Amy?" She asked.

"Hun? Oh yeah, just that blue hedgehog." Amy said while blushing a little.

Cream and Rouge laugh a little as Amy tries to hide it.

"Looks like you like someone." Cream said laughing.

"Well, you guys don't," Amy said trying to prove a point.

"True but if we did, we wouldn't show it now would we?" Rouge said countering Amy's point.

"Sigh whatever let's just set up for this," Amy said ignoring Rouge.

Amy plays an electric guitar like Tails, Rouge plays keyboard and Cream preferred singing but also plays a saxophone.

After class, they talk about how funny the band sounded during class.

"Man, can you believe that hedgehog could blow a trumpet so loud, it blew Vector to the floor," Rouge said laughing.

"Yea too bad it hurt my ears." Cream said looking annoyed.

"Aw come on Cream, it was as a joke," Amy said trying to make her feel better.

In Amy's thoughts: "Man that hedgehog is so cool. It would be nice to meet him."

Rouge then looks at the time.

"Oh geez, time to split ladies," Rouge said as she flew off.

"See ya Amy," Cream said as she went to her locker.

Cream then opened her locker and tries to fit her 3 big binders in her bag but they won't fit.

Just then, a 2 tailed fox comes over to see Cream.

"You need some help." He asked.

"Yes please, I can't fit my binders in my bag.

He then thinks for a moment, takes all the binders out, and places them in a cube-like structure and they fit.

"Thank you." Cream said smiling.

"No problem." The fox said as Cream went to her next class.

"By the way, I'm Tails." He said as she waved bye to him.

In Cream's thoughts: "Man Tails seems like a nice guy,"

End of Chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic's second side

Chapter 3: Sonic's second side

Sonic and Tails went over to Knuckles's house to hang out over the weekend as they planned.

Once at Knuckles's, they went down to his garage so they could practice their second band.

"Ready to rock?" Knuckles asked.

"Yea let's blow the roof off your place," Sonic said.

Knuckles then opened his garage door to reveal 2 giant speakers.

"Let's Rock!" Sonic said.

(Please note I don't own any of the songs in this story)

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: "My will to fight the knight.

My will to fight the knight.  
My will to fight the knight."

Sonic: "Will to fight in a world inside its right and I'm alive.

On my own from a world that seems alone and I'm alive.  
Will to survive."

While getting ready for the second verse, Amy, Rouge, and Cream were walking around Knuckles' house and were trying to locate the cause of the blast of music.

"What on earth is that racket?" Amy wondered.

"Dunno, better find out." Cream said as she used her ears to locate the sound.

Cream then pointed at Knuckles' house but they didn't know that.

They then go up against the wall to hear who is singing.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: "My will to fight the knight.

My will to fight the knight.  
Will to fight the knight."

Cream then realized that one of the voices was Tails.

"I think one of them is Tails," Cream whispered.

Sonic: Face the knight in a world of evil light and I'll survive.

On my own, overthrown, yet not alone and I'm alive.  
Will to survive.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: "My will to fight the knight.

My will to fight the knight.  
Will to fight the knight."

Sonic: "Will to try, I will meet you eye to eye and I'll survive.

Dead of night, feel the power, feel the might and I'm alive.  
Will to survive."

"Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: "My will to fight the knight.

My will to fight the knight.  
Will to fight the knight."

After they were done singing, Sonic ears twitched to hear a noise.

"Hey guys, I think someone is watching us," Sonic said looking surprised.

"Hmm let's take a look." Tails said as he put his guitar back in its case.

When the girls heard this, they hightail it out of there.

End of Chapter:)


	4. Chapter 4: Rouge's feelings

The next day...

"Man those guys seemed really cool," Rouge thought to herself.

"Wonder who the guy playing drums was?" She wondered.

Then it hit her, the one playing drums was Knuckles.

"Hmn if Knuckles was playing drums there yesterday, he must be someone for rock and roll." Rouge thought to herself again.

Just then, Cream came over to see Rouge.

"Hey Rouge," Cream said waving.

"Hey Cream," Rouge said smiling.

"Cream can I ask you something?" Rouge asked.

"Sure," Cream said.

"Well remember those guys we were spying on yesterday?" Rouge asked.

"Yea, that fox was so cool. I kinda wanna learn how to play guitar because of him." Cream said blushing a bit.

"Yea my exact feelings but for that guy on drums." Rouge agreeing with Cream.

"This stays between us," Rouge said.

"Agreed," Cream said.

Rouge then got a thought.

"Maybe we should ask them if we could hang out with them sometime." Rouge thought.

"You think they would do it?" Cream asked.

"You never know till ya try," Rouge said.

"Yea I guess so. I'll ask Tails next time I see him," Cream said liking what she has planned.

End of Chapter

(Srry this chapter's a bit short, I wanted it to be this way to segment the next part. If you haven't already, go and check out my other stories.)

Thx for reading and stay cool :)


	5. Chapter 5: Cream's sad story

At school the next day...

Cream was looking for Tails.

She found him hanging with Sonic and Knuckles.

"Hey, Tails." Cream said as she walked over to see him.

"Oh hey Cream," Tails said waving.

"Oh I didn't introduce you guys yet, this is my friend Cream," Tails said.

"Pleasure to meet ya," Sonic and Knuckles said.

"Yeah same to you," Cream said smiling.

"Tails can I talk to ya for a minute?" Cream asked.

"Yeah sure," Tails said as he went with Cream to an empty hallway.

Cream then looks around to see if anyone was around.

"So what's up Cream?" Tails asked.

"I was wondering if you'd want to hang out sometime." Cream said as Tails just stood there surprised.

He then thought for a moment.

"Sure, I'd like to." Tails said excitedly.

"Great, I'm free next week if that works," Cream said.

"Yea I'm free next week," Tails said smiling.

"Great, see you then," Cream said waving bye to Tails.

Tails' thoughts: I'll confess how I feel for her then.

After school, Tails was walking home when he saw Cream walking by herself.

He then followed her in secret.

Tails then ended up at the cemetery and saw Cream by a certain grave.

"Hmn, why is Cream here?" Tails whispered to himself.

Cream then sits down in front of the grave.

"Hi Momma, I miss you but I figured I'd come to visit you on your birthday." Cream said as she prepared to sing.

Cream: "This is my escape

I'm running through this world  
And I'm not looking back.

'Cause I know I can go  
Where no one's ever gone  
And I'm not looking back."

"But how will I know when I get there?  
And how will I know when to leave?  
We've all gotta start from somewhere  
And it's right there for me  
The possibilities are never-ending!"

As she sang the chorus, Tails was just there speechless.

Cream: "I see it, I see it

And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility...  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility!"

Tails then came over with his guitar and did a low chord as he came over to Cream.

She was surprised to see him but didn't stop singing.

Cream: "And so I'll carry on

My time to shine has come  
I feel it

As fast as I can go  
Straight to the top, I know  
You'll see it!"

Tails: "You'll see it"

Cream: "So please wake me up when I get there

It feels like I'm lost in a dream  
I know in my heart that it's my time  
And I already see  
The possibilities are never-ending!"

Tails and Cream: "I see it, I see it

And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility...  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility!"

"I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility...  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility!"

Once they were done singing, Cream just bursts out into tears in Tails' arms.

Tails just comfortingly kept calming her down.

They then sit down in front of the grave.

"This was where my momma was buried when I was 10," Cream said sadly.

"So she was important to you?" Tails asked.

"Well, of course, she was my mother." Cream said trying to hold the tears back.

"It's ok to feel sad Cream, they show our emotions for others and how much we care for them," Tails said smiling.

"Sigh I know, but it's been 5 years so I really do miss her." Cream said as she cleared the tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad my friends are caring enough to look after me during this and still do." Cream said.

"Well seems like your friends care for you a lot," Tails said smiling.

"Sigh I can't hide this from you but, I was one of the ones spying on you guys the other day," Cream said feeling bad about it.

"Well I figured there was someone," Tails said looking her in the eyes.

"Well you guys really are good for a 3 man band, but can I ask you something?" Cream asked.

"Sure," Tails said.

"Can you teach me how to play guitar?" Cream wondered.

Tails just smiled at Cream.

"Of course I can," Tails said smiling.

Before they knew it they ended up kissing and didn't say a word at each other after it happened.

Tails then left before anyone asks what happened but stopped at something on his way out of the cemetery.

It looked like Cream's mother but as a ghost.

"Please take care of my sweet daughter." She said as Tails looked back at Cream.

Tails then nodded as she floated over to see Cream.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6: Amy's Secret

(I know I've been working with Tails and Cream a lot but I assure you guys, SonAmy and KnuxRouge will happen soon but in the meantime, here's the next chapter.)

The next day, Amy was out on one of the football benches.

She had a pencil in her left hand a paper with a bunch of lyrics in her right.

She was writing a song.

"Hmn what else can I add?" She wondered.

Just then, she sees Sonic walking by himself and waves at him.

Sonic then notices her and walks over to see her.

"Hey, Amy," Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic, can I ask you something?" Amy asked.

"Sure," Sonic said smiling.

"I'm trying to write a song but I don't know what else to add," Amy said looking at her lyrics.

"Hmm let's see what you got," Sonic said as he looked at the lyrics.

Amy had these lyrics so far: "_Your odds are slim_

_The walls are thin, cavin' in_  
_But there is still a way, you see -_  
_In just one mere percent of chance there's possibility_

_I won't sit back, and accept the hand we are dealt_  
_A fate that's thrown out by someone else_  
_There is still a future I can see_  
_One I hope you'll share with me."_

"Well, how bout this?" Sonic said as he began to sing a part he thinks would work.

Sonic: "_Bring it on 'cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle EY_

_Pushin' past the limit - I'm still burnin' with fire_  
_For our future, I am fightin'_  
_I gotta drown this nightmare_  
_And ain't nobody gonna stop me_  
_Forget the past - 'cause we're livin' in the present_  
_I ain't scared of my past - and now in fact_  
_Forever I'm screaming out for my pride!"_

Amy was speechless cause it fits perfectly.

She then begins to write the lyrics down.

"Hey Sonic, mind helping me finish writing the song?"Amy asked.

Amy's thoughts: Perfect, I can admit I like him and he helps me write a song for him.

"Well we can work on it at my house after school if that works," Amy said smiling.

"Yea that should work with me," Sonic said blushing a bit.

"Alright then, meet up here after school," Amy said as she left to go to her next class.

Sonic said noting as she left cause he was too excited to do this.

After school, Sonic and Amy met up like they planned and go to Amy's house.

At Amy's house...

"Well let's get to work," Amy said smiling.

"I agree," Sonic said as he thought of more lyrics.

2 Hours Later...

"Well let's see how it sounds," Sonic said as they began to sing.

Amy: "_Your odds are slim_

_The walls are thin, cavin' in_  
_But there is still a way, you see -_  
_In just one mere percent of chance there's possibility_

_I won't sit back, and accept the hand we are dealt_  
_A fate that's thrown out by someone else_  
_There is still a future I can see_  
_One I hope you'll share with me."_

Sonic:_ "__Bring it on 'cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle EY_

_Pushin' past the limit - I'm still burnin' with fire_  
_For our future, I am fightin'_  
_I gotta drown this nightmare_  
_And ain't nobody gonna stop me_  
_Forget the past - 'cause we're livin' in the present_  
_I ain't scared of my past - and now in fact_  
_Forever I'm screaming out for my pride!"_

_Amy: "Now I never wanna see you cry_

_I will be screaming till you find the way"_

Sonic: "_I'm never falling down_

_I'll keep on soaring straight on through my destiny!"_

Amy: "_Now I gotta keep your smile bright_

_I'll give my everything to find the way"_

Sonic: "_I gotta burn off the pain, for you and me_

_So now the rest of me can rest in peace_"

Sonic+Amy: "_Now I'll Strike Back"_

Amy: _"Inside my mind_

_I pound the wall one more time_  
_With all the bitter pain I feel_  
_I don't care what my chances are_  
_I will never run in fear_

_Today the rain will continue on_  
_And it's all I know but it won't wear me down_  
_Because there is still a future I can see_  
_One I hope you'll share with me"_

Sonic: "_Yeah we're head-to-toe in daybreak_

_Soldiers, follow me now!_  
_Don't you ever stop, we pay it back in spades right_  
_In a flash, (in a flash) we wanna hit that playback_  
_This is the time, to keep on living through the misery_  
_Struggle - Sorrow_  
_They'll disappear like bubbles_  
_But no one can extinguish my own eternal candle_  
_I'm screaming out for your pride!"_

Amy: "_This fire burnin' in my heart_

_It will keep lightin' up to part the way"_

Sonic: "_Nobody can blow out my fire - It's destiny_

_I'll rise above it, all eyes on me"_

Amy: "_There is no time to hesitate_

_I won't lose sight of it - I'll make a way"_

Sonic: "D_on't blind your eyes, if you're lost on the way!_

_Not gonna lie, I'm gonna be your light"_

Sonic+Amy: _"So take my hand!"_

Sonic: "_Ey, what are we living for?_

_I live - for - this - shit_

_We gotta stand up and go with the pride_  
_It's like the sun rising way over the clouds"_

Sonic+Amy: "_We gotta stand up and go with the pride_

_It's like the sun rising way over the clouds"_

Amy: "_Now I never wanna see you cry_

_I will be screaming till you find the way"_

Sonic: "_I'm never falling down_

_I'll keep on soaring straight on through my destiny!"_

_Amy: "I gotta keep your smile bright_

_I'll give my everything to find the way"_

Sonic:_ "I gotta burn off the pain, for you and me_

_So now the rest of me can rest in peace"_

Amy: "_This fire burnin' in my heart_

_It will keep lightin' up to part the way"_

Sonic: "_Nobody can blow out my fire - It's destiny_

_I'll rise above it, all eyes on me"_

Amy: "_There is no time to hesitate_

_I won't lose sight of it - I'll make a way"_

Sonic: "_Don't blind your eyes, if you're lost on the way!_

_Not gonna lie, I'm gonna be your light"_

Sonic+Amy: _"So take my hand!"_

After the song, they were speechless at how good it was.

"Thanks, Sonic," Amy said blushing.

"No problem Ames," Sonic said smiling.

"Sonic, can I be in your band?" Amy asked.

Sonic was in shock that she knew his band with Tails and Knuckles.

"Uhh how do you know that?" Sonic asked nervously.

"I guess the secret is blown," Amy said.

"Secret? Were you spying on me the other day?!" Sonic asked.

Amy then does a silent nod.

"I'm not mad in fact, I'm happy you saw us," Sonic said smiling.

Amy was in shock to this, she expected Sonic to be mad at her for it.

"Well, could I?" She asked.

"Let me ask the others and see what they think," Sonic thought.

"Ok, let me know when you have a response," Amy said as Sonic left.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7: The date

Over the next few days, Sonic couldn't take his mind off Amy.

Tails walks over to see if Sonic was ok.

"Hey, you doing ok?" Tails asked.

"Oh, yea I'm just thinking about someone," Sonic said.

"It's Amy isn't it?" Tails asked.

"Yep," Sonic said blushing.

"Figured, well I'm fine with her joining the band but no idea what Knuckles will think," Tails said.

"Hmm alright then, I'll ask Knuckles later," Sonic said.

Tails then goes to find Cream.

He finds her in the library and walks up to her.

"Hey Cream," Tails said.

"Oh hey Tails," Cream said smiling.

"Well we get to hang out today," Cream said excitedly.

"Yea hope it'll be fun," Tails said.

"It will be fun trust me," Cream said smiling.

After school, Tails and Cream go and hang out in the park.

They enjoy looking around seeing the Chao playing in the garden, the views of the lake and just enjoying hanging out with each other.

They then go and chill out at Tails' place.

It was what you'd expect from Tails, a giant workshop downstairs, yellow wallpaper and tons of band posters on the walls.

"Cream, I know we only know each other for a few days, but do you want to be my girlfriend?" Tails asked as he sat down in his giant red recliner chair.

Cream then thinks for a moment.

"I would like that a lot," Cream said smiling.

Tails was super excited but tried to contain himself from his excitement.

"Well, if we are gonna be in a relationship, we should go out sometime," Cream thought.

"I don't object," Tails said as he picked up his guitar.

"Maybe we could make a band together," Cream thought.

"As much as that would be fun, I'm already in a band with Sonic and Knuckles," Tails said.

"Well maybe I could join you guys, after all, Amy said that she asked Sonic to join so maybe I can as well," Cream thought.

"I'll run it by Sonic cause it would probably be his decision," Tails said.

"Alright then," Cream said smiling.

"Well it's getting late so you better get going," Tails said looking at the time.

"Oh alright then, see ya Tails," Cream said as she left to go back to Amy's. (She lives with Amy after what happened to her mom. Anyways:)

Tails' thoughts: "Well at least I told her how I feel,"

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8: SonAmy

Sonic was still not sure if he could tell Amy how he feels.

Tails and Knuckles see Sonic is still not sure about it.

"Look Sonic, I know you can do it." Knuckles said as he kissed Rouge

(I will have the next chapter explaining how Knuckles and Rouge are a couple.)

"Knuckles' right Sonic, just tell her how you feel," Tais said smiling at him and Cream.

Sonic then takes a deep breath and then goes to find Amy.

He finds her over in the Library writing her essay on Chaos and different types.

"Hey Amy," Sonic said smiling but looking nervous.

"Hey Sonic, something wrong?" Amy asked.

"Yea I just need to tell something," Sonic said.

"Ok, I'm waiting," Amy said.

"I-I-I"Sonic said stuttering and couldn't get the words out.

"You what Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I like you," Sonic said as he kissed Amy leaving her speechless and blushing like nuts.

"Oh Sonic, I like you too," Amy said kissing him as well.

Sonic then just stays standing there speechless.

"You want to be my girlfriend?" Sonic asked.

Amy then nods with a big smile on her face.

Sonic then sits down with her and tries to help her with her essay.

They hold hands and spend the next hour working on Amy's essay.

End of Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: The bat girl's love

(Editor's note: This chapter takes place right after chapter 6 and in between chapters 7 and 8. I had to make this note srry. Anyways, here's the chapter:)

Today was a wonderful day. The sky was blue with not a cloud in sight, happiness in the air and a certain batgirl having a happy day with herself.

"Man, today is great. How could I make it better?" She asked herself.

Just then, she sees someone in red and she turns red in the face like a chili pepper but not angry.

She tries to walk up to him calmly and confidently but then just turns and walks the other way.

"I really need to tell him how I feel," She said to herself.

She then thinks of what to do.

She gets an idea to see what he does before she calls him out.

Just as she turns around, she sees him in front of her.

"Hey, Rouge," Knuckles said.

"Oh hey there Knuckles," Rouge said trying to keep calm.

"So anything new with you lately?" Knuckles asked her.

"Well nothing really, all I know is that Cream and Tails are dating right now thanks to Amy," Rouge said.

"Hm, I thought I've been seeing Tails acting weird lately," Knuckles thought.

"Yea, it is kinda weird when ya think about it," Rouge said laughing a bit.

"Hm, now that you mention it, Sonic mentioned something about you," Knuckles said making Rouge get nervous.

"Uhh, what did he mention?" Rouge asked nervously.

"He said something about you liking me," Knuckles said weirdly making Rouge blush a bit but trying to hide it.

"It's true isn't it?" Knuckles said eyeing Rouge's eyes.

Rouge then bowed her head in defeat.

"You got me good then Knucklehead," Rouge said not looking at Knuckles.

"What? You think I'm mad or weirded out by you?" Knuckles asked.

"Well by the way you addressed what Sonic told you, maybe a little," Rouge said looking Knuckles in the eyes.

"Well that's not true," Knuckles said smiling.

"It's not?" Rouge said surprised.

"Of course not, I like you for you," Knuckles said happily.

And just like that, they kissed without even noticing that it happened.

They pull away from each other and blush.

"Thank you Knuckles," Rouge said smiling.

"Don't thank me for anything. You have to thank yourself for this," Knuckles said smiling.

Rouge just smiles at him and they walk over to meet up with Sonic.

End of chapter.


	10. Chapter 10:The Band Was Formed

About 2 weeks after Sonic and Amy became a couple, the male trio decided to have their discussion about the girls.

"Bout time we decide this," Tails said.

"I agree," Sonic said.

"Well, who's on the waiting list?" Knuckles asked.

"Well my new girlfriend Amy, Tails' friend Cream and well Rouge I believe," Sonic said thinking of Amy.

"Well, can they sing and play instruments?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles, they're in our band class and I've heard Cream and Amy sing, we'll be fine," Sonic said facepalming himself.

"Well, I approve," Tails said.

Knuckles then thought for a moment.

"Alright fine, they can join," Knuckles replied to Sonic and Tails.

"Well that makes us a 6 person band," Tails said smiling.

"I'm just worried it's gonna be a pain in the ass to work with them," Knuckles thought.

Sonic and Tails just look at each other and facepalm themselves again.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

The others say nothing and go to find Amy and Cream.

At Amy's house...

"Think they'll ever tell us if we can team up?" Cream asked.

"I hope so," Amy replied thinking about Sonic.

Just then, they hear a knock on the front door.

Cream goes to answer it and sees Sonic and Tails.

"Hey Cream," Tails said smiling.

"Oh hey guys, come in," Cream said happily.

They come in and start explaining what's going on with them and the band.

"So we're in?" Amy asked.

"It's fine with all 3 of us," Tails replied.

"Oh this is gonna be fun," Cream said excitedly.

Amy then goes and grabs the song that she and Sonic had made.

"Well, we can use this when we put on a show if you guys want," Amy said as she handed the song to Sonic.

"You want to use your song, Amy?" Sonic asked amazed at this.

"I want people to think that I'm capable a what I do," She replied smiling.

Sonic then looks at Tails.

"It's alright with me," Tails said.

"Alright, it's official, you girls are in," Sonic said excitedly for them to be joining.

"Guess we better go back to Knuckles'," Sonic said.

"I agree," Tails replied.

The 4 of them then head over back to Knuckles' but when they get there, they see something weird.

They see Knuckles and Rouge in a make-out session.

They all just look at each other and then look at Tails.

Tails then nods takes a deep breath and yells: "SAVE IT FOR ANOTHER TIME, YOU LOVERS!"

Knuckles and Rouge jump when they hear this and pull away from each other.

"Oh uhhh sorry bout that guys," Knuckles said nervously.

The others just start laughing.

"Did I miss a joke?" Knuckles asked.

They just started laughing even harder and Rouge joins in with them.

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 11: Band of Color

A few days after the 6 grouped up as one, they were discussing what their band was gonna be called.

They were all in one huge debate until Amy had a thought.

"If we're all different colors of fur let's just be a band of color," She thought.

The others thought that was a genius idea.

Then Sonic got a thought.

"We should try and get a gig or something," He thought.

The others agreed but how?

Just then Cream looks on the news and sees a talent show for all of Station Square to enter in.

It said: "Anyone can enter to win and the prize is 10,000$"

She then points it out to everyone else.

The others come to see it and all get the same thought.

"We

have

to

win

it!" They all shouted.

They then start practicing Amy's song so they would be ready for the talent show.

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12: The new song

The days were flying by and the talent show was now only 2 weeks away.

The gang had received a letter saying: "_Thank you for entering the Station Square Talent Show, as you know it's not that far away and we need to adjust a few things. Firstly, it will be split into 3 rounds, those being female, male, and group. Secondly, groups must be 6 or more. Thank you and we'll see you at the show._

Everyone passed the letter around so everyone could read it.

They were about to hand it to Cream but she wasn't here.

"Hey, where's Cream?" Amy wondered.

Then it dawned on Tails that Cream went to do something today.

"I think I may know where Cream is," Tails thought.

The others turn to look at Tails.

"Go on little bro," Sonic insisted.

"Not fully sure but she said she went to do something private," Tails explained.

Tails then looks at the time.

"Shit, I gotta get going, Cream's waiting for me," Tails said as he grabbed the letter.

"I'm sorry guys, I'll be back later," Tails said as he booked it to go find Cream.

"That fox is up to something," Rouge said in suspicion.

"Come on, let's figure out what," Sonic said as the others went to follow Tails.

10 Mins later...

Tails found Cream in the park.

"Glad you could make it," Cream said as she saw Tails.

"I wouldn't think of missing this" Tails replied as he sat down with Cream.

Cream hands him a page of lyrics. "It's not much, but I think this will work out great"

The others finally caught up with Tails and hid out of sight to see what they were up to.

Cream: _"The unfulfilled dream that desires to shine,_

_even today, it struggles as night falls._  
_Moonlight shines on my way home._  
_Just when did I become like that?_  
_I rapped on my heart,_  
_so any weakness wouldn't show."_

Tails: _"In order to reach the other side of my imagination,_  
_the sweat and tears shed as I ran._  
_As I get nearer, I would get separated from it again,_  
_but I'll always want to be chasing after it."_

Tails+Cream: _"Yearning alone is not enough at all,_  
_for the back of that someone I'm desperately running after._  
_Before these overflowing tears dry up,_  
_let me reach out this hand and go further onwards."_

Tails looks over at Cream and smiles.

"What did you think?" Cream asked.

Just as Tails was about to say something, Sonic said what Tails was going to say. "It's great but it needs a but more to it"

Tails turns around to see the others behind him.

"How long have you been there?" Cream asked.

"Oh, not long, just long enough to hear you guys," Amy replied.

"I think it needs some work but this could become a great song, we should all pitch in and help Cream out with this, wouldn't you agree?" Knuckles suggested.

Everyone nods.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get to work," Rouge said.

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter 13: The Female's Song

Two days after Cream showed her new song to her friends, it was an all-out prep to be ready in time.

Amy was hard at work trying to make costumes.

Rouge was doing something but nobody knew what.

Cream and the others were trying to get a song for the boys' round.

"Who's got an idea?" Sonic asks.

Everyone just shakes their heads.

"We've been like this for the last 2 days, we gotta get something," Tails said looking annoyed.

Just then, Rouge comes into the room.

"Cream, can I talk with you?" Rouge asks.

"Sure thing," Cream replies.

They exit the room and meet up with Amy upstairs.

"So girls, what's up?" Cream asks.

"It's time for me to show you what I've been working on," Rouge replied as she picked up a bunch of lyrics.

She hands part of them to both Cream and Amy.

"Let's see what this is made of," Amy insists.

At that moment, Sonic heard that and got inspiration.

"I've got it," Sonic says.

"Got what?" Knuckles asks.

"The answer," Sonic replies.

Sonic then races off to write a song.

(Probably a good time to remind everyone reading this, I don't own any of the songs used in this story or in part 2)

"Well, Sonic's got something I guess," Tails said.

"Perhaps we should check on the girls and tell Cream Sonic's got an idea," Knuckles suggests.

"Yea good idea," Tails replies as they exit the room to locate the girls.

They see them upstairs right by the stairwell.

"Let's do this ladies," Rouge says.

"Alright," Cream and Amy say in unison.

Cream, Rouge, and Amy: _"Gone in a second_

_Ultimate destruction_  
_Gods are warring_  
_Sorrow never-ending_  
_Endless chaos_  
_For an eternity_  
_Welcome to the abyss"_

Rouge: _"__Backwater town where nothing happens_

_Don't let disguises fool you_  
_Evil is coming from everywhere_

_Destroying all that we believe is good"_

Amy+Cream: _"__My mother's ghost still haunts me now_

_Fortune abandoned by God_  
_Nothing can bring her back to me_  
_Now I will seek to rage heaven's doors"_

Rouge+Amy: _"__There is no mercy, compassion in the world_

_Embrace the chaos_  
_For in the end that is All_  
_Now the universe is broken, lost its force_  
_Turn your back on all you have loved_  
_For it is"_

Cream, Rouge, and Amy: _"Gone in a second_

_Ultimate destruction_  
_Gods are warring_  
_Sorrow never-ending_  
_Endless chaos_  
_For an eternity_  
_Welcome to the abyss"_

Amy:_ "__Creation desperate_

_Waiting for a_  
_Miracle to transcend all war_  
_Watch how the bloodlust of the divine_  
_Throw out its hatred for all time"_

Rouge+Cream: _"__There is no mercy, compassion in the world_

_Embrace the chaos_  
_For in the end that is All_  
_Now the universe is broken, lost its force_  
_Turn your back on all you have loved_

_For it is"_

Rouge, Amy, and Cream: _"Gone in a second_

_Ultimate destruction_  
_Gods are warring_  
_Sorrow never-ending_  
_Endless chaos_  
_For an eternity_  
_Welcome to the abyss"_

Amy+Cream:_ "__End as beginning_

_And so it will be_  
_Alpha Omega_  
_The end that you see_

_Gone in a second_  
_Ultimate destruction_  
_Gods are warring_  
_Sorrow never-ending_  
_Endless chaos_  
_For an eternity_  
_Welcome to the end, to the abyss"_

Cream, Rouge, and Amy:_ "Gone in a second_

_Ultimate destruction_  
_Gods are warring_  
_Sorrow never-ending_  
_Endless chaos_  
_For an eternity_  
_Welcome to the end, to the abyss"_

Knuckles and Tails stand at the bottom of the stairwell in awe.

"So what's the song called?" Cream asks.

"I called it God in fire," Rouge replies.

Then, Rouge sees Knuckles and Tails staring at them.

"You stalking partners," Rouge jokes.

Tails then bolts on outta there leaving Knuckles there.

"Wait for me!" Knuckles cries out to Tails.

Meanwhile, Sonic was still at work creating his song for the boys' show.

End of Chapter


	14. Chapter 14: What I'm Made Of

Sonic had spent the last 2 days writing his song.

He finally finished it on the 3rd day.

He went to show it to his fellow gents.

He hands the song to Tails and Knuckles to get their thoughts on it.

"This looks rather promising," Tails says.

"I agree let's give it a shot," Knuckles says rather impressed by Sonic's song.

"Hm alright," Sonic says.

Sonic: _"__I don't care what you're thinking_

_As you turn to me_  
_'Cause what I have in my two hands_  
_Is enough to set me free_

_I can fight the feeling_  
_To resist it over time_  
_But when it's just too much to take_  
_You sneak up from behind"_

Tails+Knuckles: _"__Is it me_

_You say you're looking for_  
_Let me show you who I am_  
_And what I'm here for"_

Sonic, Tails & Knuckles: "_Try to reach inside of me_

_Try to drain my energy_  
_Let me show you just what I'm made of_

_Simple curiosity_  
_Tries to take a bite of me_  
_Let me show you just what I'm made of now!"_

_Tails+ Knuckles:_ _"_Like a million faces

I've recognized them all  
And one by one they all become  
A number as they fall

In the face of reason  
I can take no more  
And one by one they all become  
A black mark on the floor"

Sonic: _"__Is it me_

_You say, you're looking for?_

_Let me show you who I am_  
_And what I have in store"_

Sonic, Tails& Knuckles: _ "Try to reach inside of me_

_Try to drain my energy_  
_Let me show you just what I'm made of_

_Simple curiosity_  
_Tries to take a bite of me_  
_Let me show you just what I'm made of now!"_

Sonic+Knuckles: _"You can't take another life long try_

_You can't take another try__"_

Sonic, Tails& Knuckles:_ "__Try to reach inside of me_

_Try to drain my energy_  
_Let me show you just what I'm made of_  
_Try to reach inside of me_  
_Try to drain my energy_  
_Let me show you just what I'm made of"_

"Nice work guys," Sonic says.

"Well, this is gonna be a good show when it starts," Knuckles says.

"Agreed," Tails says.

End of Chapter


	15. Chapter 15: Shadows and Flames

With our heroes still getting ready for the talent show, let's check out someone else.

In some alley in Station Square...

"The hell is your problem?" A black hedgehog says.

"She's mine," A green hedgehog replies as he pointed at the tied-up cat behind him.

"Chaos Spear," The black hedgehog says as a spear of energy forms and gets thrown into the green hedgehog's head knocking him out.

"That's what you get for messing with Dark Wind" The black Hedgehog says.

The tied-up cat was now shaking incredibly nervously.

The black hedgehog slowly made his way over to her.

He then begins to untie her.

The female cat was still shaking rather nervously.

"It's alright, you're safe now," The black hedgehog says.

"Thank you," The female cat replies quietly.

Shadow then notices all the cuts and bruises on her.

"Jeez what the hell was he doing to you?" The black hedgehog asked.

"He was trying to make out with me but I didn't want to," The female cat replied.

"Who are you anyway?" The female cat asked.

"I'm Shadow, otherwise known as the Dark Wind," Shadow replies.

"It's probably best if those cuts get fixed," Shadow thought.

"No, I don't want to," The female cat replies nervously.

"It's for the best, I won't harm you," Shadow insists.

"If you're sure," The female cay says as she follows Shadow.

"So might I be able to get your name by any chance?" Shadow asks a little curiously.

"I'm Blaze," Blaze replies.

"Alright, well, were you and that green hedgehog dating?" Shadow asks as they kept walking.

"No not really, it was kind of forced dating by his parents," Blaze replies quietly.

"If you don't feel comfortable talking about it, you don't have to," Shadow says trying to help her not feel sad.

"No, it's probably for the best," Blaze insists.

"Well, in that case, why were you in a forced date?" Shadow wondered.

"My family and his were very close friends and they wanted me to marry him to get more money towards our family's fortune," Blaze says as she started to feel better about talking about this with Shadow.

"Scrouge who was that green hedgehog and I were kinda happy at the start but then he wanted to get more than that," Blaze continued.

"So I started to deny wanting to see him but I had to see him because of my family," Blaze says as she starts becoming sad again.

"Listen, Blaze, no matter what they say, do whatever makes you happy and be with who you want to be with," Shadow says as they arrive at Shadow's home.

It was a small apartment building that went up 3 stories and was Grey colored on the outside.

Shadow unlocks the door with his key.

"C'mon before Scrouge gets up from the Chaos Spear," Shadow insists as Blaze follows him inside.

Meanwhile...

"Where is Blaze? She needs to make out with me," Scrouge said as if he went insane.

He then wanders off somewhere.

Back at Shadow's home...

Shadow had bandaged up all the cuts and the bruises were slowly healing.

"Maybe it would be best for you to stay here for a few days," Shadow thought.

"I mean, if it's not too trouble," Blaze said as if she wasn't sure.

"It's alright, I don't get company often," Shadow says smiling.

"Well, alright," Blaze replies smiling back at her new friend.

Then Shadow had a thought.

"Blaze, can I ask you something?" Shadow asks.

"Sure, is something wrong?" Blaze wondered.

"No, I was just wondering if you like music," Shadow said trying to hide what he was really going to ask.

"Of course I do," Blaze says as she thought Shadow was going to do something music-related.

"Alright, well I think I have something fun to try out," Shadow says as he gently grabs Blaze's hand and brings her into his music room.

It was full of heavy metal posters, and a giant glass case with a black guitar with crimson red strips on it like Shadow's quills.

Blaze had never thought Shadow would be into this much heavy metal.

"I started writing something and I want to show you it," Shadow says.

"Alright, let's see what you got," Blaze said excitedly.

Shadow went to the glass case and took out his guitar.

He stepped over to the mic that was next to the glass case and started to sing and play his guitar with his dark feelings in his heart

_Despite the lies that you're making_  
_Your love is mine for the taking_  
_My love is just waiting_  
_To turn your tears to roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_  
_I will be the one that you run to_  
_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_  
_I'll light the night with stars_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_No, you'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes_  
_You know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_Whispers in the dark_

_You feel so lonely and ragged_  
_You lay here broken and naked_  
_My love is just waiting_  
_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_  
_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_  
_My love is a burning, consuming fire_  
_No, you'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes_  
_I'll light the night with stars_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_No, you'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes_  
_You know I'm never far_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_No, you'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes_  
_I'll light the night with stars_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_No, you'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes_  
_You know I'm never far_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_Whispers in the dark_

Blaze was blown away, Shadow sounded like a dark angel but just like a professional rock and roll singer.

"So what did you think?" Shadow asks as he put away his guitar.

"I'm blown away at how wonderful that was," Blaze said as she went up and hugged Shadow.

This made Shadow blush and smile but Blaze didn't see the blush, only the smile from Shadow.

End of Chapter


	16. Chapter 16: Dark Love

Shadow and Blaze had become really close friends over the last few days and sadly, no was the time for Blaze to go home.

Shadow had traveled with Blaze back to her castle.

It was really large and its color was white with purple stripes.

"I guess this is where we part," Shadow says sighing heavily.

"This may be farewell but I know we'll meet again," Blaze says.

The 2 friends enter the castle and see an angry mother and father along with Scrouge waiting for Blaze.

Blaze feels nervous all of a sudden seeing Scrouge and her parents.

Shadow just puts his hand on her right shoulder.

"You'll be ok," Shadow says feeling bad for him having to depart.

"Blaze, where the hell have you been?" The male cat asked.

"That's none of your business," Blaze insists.

"Of course it is Blaze, you're our daughter," The female cat says angrily.

"Even if you are, you don't care about what I want to do," Blaze says as tears begin to form in her eyes.

Scrouge and Shadow's eyes meet and it was like 2 flames to be bigger.

Scrouge began to make hand signs showing Scrouge will kill him.

Blaze's parents then see Shadow.

"Who are you and what on earth are you doing with our daughter?" Blaze's father asks.

Shadow just looks rather angry at them.

"I could ask you what you're thinking about having your daughter dating an obsessive of her," Shadow says.

"That's none of your concern," Blaze's mother replies angrily.

"Of course it is, Blaze is my friend so I intend to keep her happy," Shadow replies as he starts charging a Chaos Spear.

"Shadow, don't," Blaze cries out to him as everyone looks at the crying Blaze.

Shadow then stops charging Chaos Spear.

Shadow just brings Blaze in for a hug to try and calm her down.

"Everything will be ok, I will protect you," Shadow whispers in Blaze's ear.

Blaze nods in understanding.

Scrouge then comes over and punches Shadow in the back of the head causing him to fall on the ground holding the back of his head in pain.

"You bastard," Shadow cries out as he gets up.

"She's mine and nothing is letting you have her," Scrouge says ready to fight Shadow.

"I took you down once, I will once more," Shadow says guarding Blaze.

Blaze's parents start to discuss something while the hedgehogs begin to duel.

"Get back Blaze, this could get ugly," Shadow asks.

Blaze then steps back to try and avoid any attacks.

"Chaos Blast," Shadow says as an explosion of energy explodes around Shadow and Scrouge.

Shadow then looks at Scrouge as Scrouge falls to his knees and then passing out.

"I told you, you aren't her real protector," Shadow says eyeing the passed out Scrouge.

Blaze then walks up to Shadow.

"Thanks," Blaze says as she smiles at her friend.

Blaze's parents then look back from their discussion seeing a passed out Scrouge and a smiling Shadow and Blaze.

"What is the meaning of this?" Blaze's father asks in anger.

"Try talking to the passed out hedgehog," Shadow replies not showing any emotion or anger.

"Blaze, this is why we made you date Scrouge, so this wouldn't happen," Blaze's father says as he gets up from his throne.

"I don't care if you wanted me to date him or not, he's a horrible fighter and only cares about marrying me and nothing else," Blaze replies angrily spawning a flame in her right hand.

"You know not to deny me, Blaze," Blaze's father yells angrily as he grabs Blaze's neck.

This caused Blaze to not be able to breathe.

She mouthes to Shadow: "Help please"

"Sorry about this Blaze," Shadow says as he charges an attack.

"Chaos Blast," Shadow says as the energy explodes sending Blaze flying into the air as her father falls onto the ground.

Shadow then teleports to grab the falling Blaze and lands with her in his arms bridal style.

"You guys really have sick minds trying to kill your own daughter," Shadow mutters as he starts to head towards the door.

"Give us our daughter," Blaze's mother screams angrily as a flame spawns in both of her hands.

"Want her back? Then figure out what she wants," Shadow says as he teleports away with Blaze still in his arms.

Shadow was now back in his apartment thanks to his teleport.

"You alright?" Shadow asks.

"Yea, I'll be fine," Blaze replies as she gets out of Shadow's arms.

"You'll need to stay here until your parents decide to let you be happy," Shadow says angrily at her parents.

"Alright, well you are who I really care about," Blaze says as she kisses Shadow.

Shadow just blushes heavily.

"Glad you like me that much, perhaps we can go out sometime," Shadow thought.

"Sounds great," Blaze thought.

End of Chapter


	17. Chapter 17: The Day Has Come

It was now the last day before the talent show and our friends were perfecting everything they could on their show.

Amy, Rouge, and Cream were working on their parts while Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were working on the final part.

The 3 females were all just trying to have fun even though a lot was at stake for them.

Eventually, it was 11 PM and the gang called it quits for the night.

The next day...

The gang rose bright-eyed and bushy-tailed ready to work their butts off to win the show.

Sonic and Tails were helping Knuckles with his part while the girls were trying to stay calm.

Meanwhile...

Shadow was preparing himself for something that night.

He was in a full out rock outfit and his hair was all stuck up but the stripes in his quills were still visible.

He had packed up his guitar and was bout to head out until Blaze saw him.

"What are you doing?" Blaze asks.

"I gotta go perform tonight," Shadow replies not trying to show his feelings towards her.

"Where?" Blaze asks.

Shadow paused for a moment, he wanted to say where but knew that she may want to help him but he knew he had to be honest.

"I'm going to open up tonight's talent show with the song I showed you," Shadow replies being true and open.

Blaze nods in understanding.

"Would it be alright if I tag along Dark Wind?" Blaze asks but also jokes about since she knew that Shadow was the famous rock singer Dark Wind.

Shadow just smirks at her.

"Heh, thought you'd find out but sure I have an idea for you," Shadow replies.

Blaze begins to listen to this idea.

Shadow then whispers something in Blaze's right ear.

Blaze just smiles after hearing it.

"I'd be happy to help," Blaze replies.

"Then we'd better get going," Shadow thought.

"Right," Blaze replies following Shadow.

Later that evening...

The gang had arrived at Station Square Arena, the biggest arena in Mobius, known for its large structure and having the yearly talent show.

The 6 friends just stand in front of the giant doors that led to the inside.

"I guess this is it," Cream thought.

"Agreed, this separates us and victory," Knuckles says full of hope.

"Let's give it our all," Sonic says with his fist in the air.

The other than follow with their fists in the air.

They all fist bump and walk inside to get ready for the first round.

Meanwhile...

A sandy brown chipmunk stood before her team of singers and spoke rather angrily.

"We'd better win this or I kick you off the team," She said.

Her other team members consisted of a sky blue echidna with green eyes who was female, a silver hedgehog with yellow eyes who was male, and a female purple hedgehog with blue eyes.

"You know we're trying your best," The sky blue echidna spoke back to their leader.

"Your guys' best won't be good enough," The chipmunk spoke back aiming her fist at the echidna's face.

The purple hedgehog stepped between the two of them.

"Let this go, the last thing we need is an injured member," She spoke rather serious.

"Sigh, fine but if we lose I kick her ass," The chipmunk spoke back eyeing the hedgehog who stood up to her.

Inside Station Square Arena...

Shadow and Blaze were in the dressing room and Blaze was getting her outfit on.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Blaze asks.

"Yea, don't sweat it, you look great," Shadow replies admiring Blaze's outfit.

Blaze was in a purple dress down to her knees and her hair was separated and dyed to light pink. She had on golden wristlets like Shadow and wore 3 inch purple heel shoes to go with her fur color.

"I feel like this won't go good with me or your outfit," Blaze thought.

"Relax, I'm counting on you tonight," Shadow replies trying to keep Blaze thinking positive.

"Right, I won't let you down," Blaze replies as a small flame in the shape of a star forms.

End of Chapter


	18. Chapter 18: Shadowy Passion

The time has come, Shadow and Blaze were heading out on stage.

Announcer: "Please welcome to the stage Dark Wind and Flare Empress"

Shadow and Blaze were confident and ready to do their best.

Shadow and Blaze walk up to the mics as Blaze summons a tiny flame in her hands.

Shadow then speaks into the mic "Hello to my fans, I am Dark Wind in the flesh and this is my new partner Flame Empress. I've decided to dedicate this to my friend who has helped me realize something. What that is I can't say but something all of you will understand in the future or now."

Shadow then looks over at Blaze.

Blaze had slight blush on her face but quickly shook it off.

Shadow then played his guitar.

Shadow: _Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_  
_My love is just waiting_  
_To turn your tears to roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_  
_I will be the one that you run to_  
_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_  
_I'll light the night with stars_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_No, you'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes_  
_You know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_Whispers in the dark_

While Shadow was singing, Blaze, creating fire art above them to go with the song like flames in the shape of stars and the different colors she could make them.

Shadow had decided to give Blaze the second verse to sing which she gladly took the opportunity to do.

Blaze: Y_ou feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_  
_My love is just waiting_  
_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_  
_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_  
_My love is a burning, consuming fire_  
_No, you'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes_  
_I'll light the night with stars_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_

Her flame stars were still burning brightly as she sang and Shadow had to admit, he was impressed by her voice which only made him like her more.

Shadow then joined Blaze for the last chorus.

Shadow+Blaze: _No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_  
_You know I'm never far_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_No, you'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes_  
_I'll light the night with stars_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_No, you'll never be alone_  
_When darkness comes_  
_You know I'm never far_  
_Hear the whispers in the dark_  
_Whispers in the dark_

Then, once it was over, Blaze caused her flame art to explode creating sparkles of color like fireworks as the light of the flames fall to the ground.

The audience was in a state of awe as they clap and cheer for the duo.

Shadow and Blaze then exit the stage and once offstage, they are stopped by someone.

It was Shadow's old friend Antoine D'Coolette, he was a retired rock and roll singer.

"Hmph not bad old friend," He spoke rather seriously but also lightly but with his tone, it was hard to understand which way he meant it.

"I tend to think you're a little harsh on everything Antoine, I mean I know we're friends but don't be super strick tonight, it ain't cool," Shadow spoke back to his friend as Blaze stood there confused.

"Shadow, what's going on?" Blaze asks confused by this.

"Oh sorry, this is an old friend of mine, Antoine, we used to be partners till he retired," Shadow explained.

"Oh that makes much more sense, but what's with the whole, not super strick thing?" Blaze wondered.

"We're both judges for the show tonight and we tend to bicker a lot," Antoine replied eyeing Shadow.

Shadow eyed him back not impressed by this.

"So if your judging, what should I do?" Blaze asks Shadow.

"Feel free to watch the show," Shadow insists.

"But should I change back?" Blaze wondered.

"That's your choice but don't matter to me what you do," Shadow replies.

"Oh alright," Blaze said as she went to watch the rest of the show.

"You sure you 2 are just friends?" Antoine asks suspiciously.

"If it's none of your business, then don't stick your head where it doesn't belong," Shadow spoke not taking much notice to Antoine's question.

"*Sigh* Well, let's get in there, Bark is waiting on us," Antoine said as he and Shadow went to judge the acts.

Meanwhile...

"Guys, I think I lost it," Cream spoke rather quietly.

"Lost what Cream?" Tails asked nervously.

"My voice," Cream said not being able to speak very loudly.

"Crap, what do we do?" Sonic wondered.

End of Chapter


	19. Chapter 19: Is It All Over?

Our main 5 friends stare at their friend Cream with utter shock.

"What do you mean you lost your voice?" Sonic said beginning to freak out.

Cream wanted to say something but she couldn't.

"Well now, what do we do?" Tails wondered.

"There's not a lot we can do bro unless Cream gets her voice back, we're out of the competition," Sonic replied being truthful but sad.

"And we worked so hard too, this can't be the end not just before it started," Amy said sadly.

Just then, there was a knock on their dressing room door.

"Come in," Sonic said politely.

The door opens and shows a female purple hedgehog with blue eyes and wearing some kind of red dress.

"Can we help you?" Rouge asked trying not to be rude.

She said nothing and just walked over to Cream.

Everyone looks confused at what was going on.

She hands Cream a bottle of some kind of liquid.

"Drink this and your voice should be healed before you guys head on," She said.

Cream nods and begins to drink it.

"Thanks a ton for your help, it really means a lot to us," Amy said as she smiled at the purple hedgehog.

"Hey, it's no prob. I just look out for others," The purple hedgehog replied. "Now if only my leader could understand that,"

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"My leader Sally Acorn is kind of a jerk hence why we kinda don't want her to win," She replied.

"Oh I know her, that really popular person who thinks she rules the school," Knuckles spoke annoyed.

"Yep, that would be her, now I just wish I could tell her we don't want to work with her anymore," The purple hedgehog spoke.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be fine Miss uhh" Sonic spoke but then realized he didn't know her name.

"Lucy, and I hope you're right. Oh, and good luck tonight and please don't tell Sally about this," Lucy said.

"We'll say nothing," Cream said as her voice was now restored.

"Thanks, I better be going, see you guys," Lucy said as she exited the room.

End of Chapter


End file.
